User talk:Mvpl
Welcome Hi, welcome to Criminal Minds Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Portal:Minor Characters page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sec 1971 (Talk) 21:40, December 21, 2009 RE: Pictures Hey, good screen shots. With you and Lord Crayak on board, I'll never have to upload a screenshot again :). Just remember to use the screenshot template and do what you can to take the CBS logo out of them--preferable by clone stamping in Photoshop or something similar. I've unlocked the criminals portal temporarily. Once you have some more edits under your belt, you'll be able to edit it even if it's blocked (The block is only for unregistered and new users). Also, something I tell everyone new; avoid removing unused lines from an infobox template or any code from a page. Enjoy, and welcome! - SWEET! Put those on the respective articles, too! That portal is filling up quite nicely. You've earned a badge. Check your user page. - Since you're pretty active on the episode pages, would you mind changing the intro sentences to season links. For example, if the page reads: Blah Blah is the eighteenth episode of season 2, change it to Season Two, if needed. BTW, cute cat. Here's mine: - Vandal Good job with the vandalism. I've blocked that IP address. - Hotchner Are you serious????? None of us noticed that Aaron's last name was spelled incorrectly? OMG. I wrote that article over a year ago. WTF? haha. Good catch. Keep it up! - : I've been looking at that article for weeks, mostly because the photo is getting on my nerves but I'm not sure why... I think it's because we know so well how the name it's written, that nobody had noticed. Thanks my mom, she got me distracted and I caught it with the corner of the eye Mvpl 22:35, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::That pic kind of bothers me also. It doesn't really capture the cynical nature of Hotchner's character. He looks too happy. If you can find a better one that is an official "character" headshot (as opposed to a screenshot), then feel free to change it. I would like to see a CBS headshot of Hotch looking a little more grizzled, pissed off, and more like the actual character. - Thanks Thanks for helping my jack article if u need any thing go to my talk.Reid fanboy 01:56, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Good job with the new cast pics. They look pretty good. When I get the time, I'm going to crop the Hotch picture to remove the black border. Other than that, they all look good. - Actor Pages I'll leave them up. Just remember to include a Criminal Minds section detailing their role on that episode. Also remember to use the tag at the bottom of the page. Try to also use December 30, 1988 as the birthday format, as opposed 12-30-1988 - Excelente trabajo con los artículos de los actores - Asperger's Syndrome Good call on that one. Reid diefinitely does not has Asperger's Syndrome. It's form of autism that lacks the "savant" characteristic. doesn't do anything. I can't keep repeating this phrase: If it ain't broke, don't fix it. -Sec_1971 23:29, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :What were you trying to put on the page that kept messing up? - Nothing to do with the wiki Just out of curiosity, what part of Spain are you from? - :Very pretty. I love those quaint European villages, especially the Spanish style buildings. And Opus Dei founder is from there, too. Very cool, and kinda creepy. I was born in Vallejo, California. Coincidentally, the same area The Zodiac Killer was active in 1970. - :One other thing. Are they speaking Spanish in the episode Demonology? I could have sworn they were speaking Italian. - :It was definitely Italian, even the accent sounded mostly right :) - Mvpl 22:38, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :That's what I thought. And that's what I originally wrote on Paul Silvano's article. Some unregistered user kept insisting it was Spanish, so I gave up. - :I changed it at the time, and the change remains, maybe because I made a strong enough statement in the discussion page of the good father :) BTW, the episode has the mistake, as in the most glaring faulty detail of the whole series: Not Masses for a whole week because a priest suffered a heart attack? Who are they kidding? They are talking about this, a murder suspected of being bioterrorism, in Spain or the moon, would have even the BAU involved - Mvpl 23:08, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ::A murder on the Moon? What? :) - ::I dare you to tell me it wouldn't do for a good episode? :) Mvpl 23:24, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I wonder if they'd have their black SUV on the Moon. It seems to magically appear everywhere they go on Earth, so why not the Moon? - ::Nah! The space shuttle, on the other hand... I can see it being black with the GMC or Chevrolet logo on the nose-cone :) - Mvpl 23:32, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Portal Nice job. I'll have to figure it out in the morning. - :Hey, check this out. This will work. - ::Oh jeez, I can't believe I missed that. Not bad, though; one mistake out of all that crap :) - Rednecks fight back I stand witness to a great thing. Citizens of some town in Central Illinois are protesting Obama's hunting tax. I think shit will hit the fan and shots may be fired--knowing the redneck population of this area--I'm excited. I will send pictures if I'm able to take some - Portals Why don't we call the pages Criminal Minds: XXX and drop the "portal". It will still be categorized as a portal, it just won't be in the title. - : Sounds really good, and it will give an even more cohesive look to the wiki - Mvpl 23:24, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Well I'm Mexican with disablities but I don't speak spanish, however I tried to learn Joekido 12:27, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Infoboxes Check out an actor page and tell me how the color looks. That's the closest color to the one you sent. - Actor Photos What's wrong, you don't like the pictures I uploaded? PPPPTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!! - Minds 2.0 The temporary templates are ready and in the sidebar. If the new show ends up not being called Minds 2.0, they'll be easy to fix. Tell me what you think of the color. BTW, if you like the jet so much, feel free to write an article about it :) I would it's called BAU One or something like that. - : When I get the opportunity to watch The Fight, I'll come back to you... Remember I've a little problem over here, even if the time zones were not there :) At first sight they look good. I've been reading some interviews with Mundy and Bernero and I'm not totally sure about the whole spin-off thing for now - Mvpl 09:08, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, if it turns out they're not going through with it, the templates are just as easy to delete. They looked like an interesting group, though. Quite a contrast to the Quantico team, but interesting none-the-less. - : Excuse my lack of enthusiasm, but if that show gets picked next fall you can be very sure I'm not going to get a single hair out of place trying to watch it. What's more, I'll watch it only if when it gets to Spain I've nothing better to do. I was not very keen on the spin-off, now... I really like FW, but that's not enough... Right now I'm just hoping CM doesn't get damaged if they lose part of their crew. - Mvpl 14:27, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Your kitty Your kitty is your profile is sooo adorable! I wish I could just hug your kitty right now. ^^ 20:27, April 8, 2010 (UTC) : Me too, you cannot know how much - Mvpl 20:49, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :LOL! I hope that's not a euphemism. - 500 Here's a box just for you! - Thomas Gibson Ah, I see. The photo is only 170px to begin with. Photos can't be displayed any larger than the actual image size. Maybe try to find a photo with at least a 296px resolution? - Artwork Thanks for commenting, and for the compliment. I'm glad you enjoyed my art. - Admin Use your new powers for good :) Just don't be messin' with the skin. Feel free to create a custom sig for yourself using the words CM Wiki Admin. - BTW, you can now protect pages, edit protected pages, and delete them too. - :Your signature doesn't have to say co admin. You're an admin, just like me. With nicer hair, I imagine :) - Foyet I think we should protect the Foyet page against new and unregistered users. They have a tendency to go in and put pointless things on the page or vandalize it. But, I'd like to keep it open for registered users like Lord Crayak and Jpx400. Watcha think? BTW, good job so far :) -